To Protect and Serve
by BeautifulAmbition
Summary: When the Higurashi Shrine is targeted by Naraku, a compelling miko disguises herself to serve in the Castle of the Western Lands where she intends to steal the Swords of the Great Dog Demon, save her mother, and defend the Temple of the Shikon no Tama.


**From the Author:** And so begins my very first story. Kagome will be indeed much different than the clumsy and bubbly character we all know and love. I have purposely made this story is a little different. Please refrain from flaming in regards to my character portrayal of her. She is intended to be slightly darker than usual and out of character, but do not fret, she is still the star protagonist! The setting is in the Feudal Era with similar aspects to the Middle Ages in Europe. Read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism and reader's ideas. And now, BeautifulAmbition presents!

* * *

><p><strong>To Protect and Serve<strong>

Chapter 1  
>The Theif<p>

* * *

><p>The streets were doused with the mud and puddles of the earth as Mother Nature released her blessed showers upon the Western Lands. The miserable drought had ended days before, shoving the Taisho Kingdom away from months of dry summer heat and into the peak of harvest season. Water splashed this way and that as villagers hastily traveled across the dirt paths of the village. Despite the omen of the thick clouds that loomed above in the darkened skies, the market place was still in full swing. The stands were just as busy as they would have been if it were bright as day. Villagers had viewed the drenching storms as a blessing, for the crops were blooming and abundant.<p>

The children could be heard laughing with joy while frolicking lively about, jumping into each and every puddle they saw, and spoiling their clothes. The men chuckled heavily, gathered around the tavern with sake in their hands, cheering after a hard day's work. The women flocked to the wooden stands where baskets of fruits, vegetables, and herbs were displayed, making sure to get the best deals that were offered and sharing what meals they planned on preparing for supper. Almost everyone wore bamboo hats in order to keep their faces dry from the rain.

Almost everyone...

Near the corner of one of the many booths, there stood a dark, heavily coated figure. The figure's features were unseen due to the shadow from the hood that cloaked its head. The stature of the individual was not easily distinguishable through the dark green hanten thrown over the figures seemingly thin shoulders. Suspicion was written all over this being.

Frail fingers reached from beneath the oversized sleeves, droplets of water dripping from perfectly manicured nails. The slender hand snatched at a hand-made necklace consisting of black round beads as well as spiritual, white magatama beads.

"Halt, ye thief!" Shouted the aged woman behind the stand, immediately picking up on the misgiving presence. This caused several villagers nearby the look their way. "Return that which is not yours!"

A light, almost condescending chuckle escaped the lips of the shrouded thief. "And will it be you, hag, who shall make me abide to your whims?" A female voice crooned from beneath the mysterious hood, her head tilting up slightly to reveal the svelte features of a young woman.

"Thieves are not welcome in the honorable Lands of Taisho," Spoke one of the village men from behind her, his gruff voice carrying a threatening tone. "Return the necklace at once." The broad male, probably at least three times her size, reached out and grabbed the wrist holding the beaded piece of jewelry. The thief gritted her teeth irritably, her muscles tensing as she felt his violent grip. Within seconds, the peaceful and bustling village had turned into a riot. The man that attempted to make the thief give back the necklace was now rolling in the mud, exuding pained groans from the blow he received to his gut. A couple more men had risen from the crowd to confront the treacherous female before them, shielding their wives and children from the danger she presented. However, their efforts proved no use, finding themselves next to, or on, the first defender in agonizing pain.

"Enough!" Bellowed a powerful voice as the clatters of armor filled the musky air. "What is the meaning of this?"

The men that were knocked down by the adept thief had been helped up by the Royal Guards as one spoke. "That criminal attempted to steal the Beads of Subjugation from Lady Kaede!"

Glassy amber orbs flickered perilously to the woman veiled by her excessive garments. "Is this true, Priestess?" He questioned towards the aged miko, his hardened gaze never leaving the hypnotizing smirk that was barely visible beneath her hood.

The elderly woman nodded, her voice failing to show fear for even the prettiest miscreants. "Aye, Lord Sesshoumaru. His words are true." Her grey hair clung to the back of her white haori as she watched the eldest son of Inu no Taisho slowly approach the female bandit.

"Do you know the punishments for larceny within the Western Lands, wench?"

A soft snicker escaped her as her head bowed, several blades grazing against her garments as the Taisho's dogs surrounded her with their weapons. Her left hand, which was carrying the stolen trinket, unclasped, dropping the Beads onto the wet ground.

"Yes, my Lord," was her simple response.

There was a large crowd surrounding the market place now as the village became engrossed with the scene. Damp, silver locks swayed with the strange wind that blew past as the taiyoukai before her unsheathed his sword.

"Then, shall you choose to have both your hands cut off?" He questioned. His men had immediately moved into position while he spoke, retracting their blades. They took a hold of the thief, forcing her down upon her knees. They thrust both her arms out and constrained them on either side as if she were about to be hung on a wooden cross. The men glanced uncertainly towards one another, feeling how slender this woman truly was beneath her bulky clothing. "Or," His words lingered darkly, as if daring her to select the second option. "Shall you choose to work beneath the Taisho family as a lowly servant indefinitely?"

Silence enveloped the village. Nothing but the sound of rain pelting against the straw rooftops could be heard. The whimpers of the women and children had ceased. The men stood still. Each held their breath as they all gawked at the thief, whose retribution, no matter which she chose, was in the hands of their Crown Prince.

Lord Sesshoumaru had taken the wretched crook's quietude as her answer. _'That's what I thought.'_ Without another word, he raised the arm that wielded Tojikin, ready to strike. However, something had caused his motions to falter. His pointed ears twitched at the utterance that escaped the female's cold lips. A scowl surfaced his handsome features, his impatience now evident to his people. "You shall repeat those words for everyone to hear," He commanded, his voice noticeably more aggressive than it had been before.

The hood that secreted her features fell upon tipping her head back. Electrifyingly blue eyes stared defiantly towards the Crown Prince. Droplets of water ran down her pale features. Her thick lashes, which were coated with drizzling diamonds, intensified the mischievous gaze she held.

"I will serve." She spoke each word individually, as if speaking to a child.

She could easily hear the gasps that were emitted from the crowd that circled her. Gossip would surely ensue once her presence left the market place. The guards gave a questioning look to their commander, who appeared less than pleased by the criminal's decision. Why had his father created such laws? Options should not be given to those who have shamed his kingdom. Him and ridiculous his weaknesses for mortals. It was truly revolting.

'_Sesshoumaru-sama!'_ Cried a familiar voice in the back of his mind. _'Look at the fish I caught!'_

His golden orbs narrowed as the image of a certain young, dark haired girl flashed before him. The eldest son of the Taisho family lowered his gaze to the thief. His men slowly released their hold on her, re-drawing their weapons as they took defensive stances.

"What is your name, servant?" He demanded unpretentiously.

The woman, not at all intimidated by his subordinate tone, matched his stoic gaze. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. He could feel the rage build up in his chest as he carefully watched her every move. She was provoking him, and she knew it.

"My name is Kagome, my Lord."


End file.
